


Amor

by Sabo (Sabou)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabou/pseuds/Sabo
Summary: a nsfw piece
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

> antonio. a service top for his tsundere bf for my favourite spamano author champagnesly/bubblelounge


End file.
